Staggering Solace
by T.D. Sugoi
Summary: Discontinued...


**Before I get to the story, just FYI: This story occurs in Alberta, Canada. It's where I was born, and there's an unstable sun rate, so I thought that'd make things interesting as to the "shining" effect. I know there's no rational reason they'd pick a place like AB for their newest residence, but you gotta have some variety, right?  
Anyways, when this story comes into effect, Renesmee is 7 years old. She's fully grown, by half-vampire info. Also: If you've looked at my penname, it's T.D. – There's 2 people writing this story, to add some flavour :)****. Lastly: Here's a snippet of the song I thought related to Chapter 1 to an extent.  
**_**Song: In The End, Linkin Park  
**It starts with one  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
i designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
I wasted it all  
just to watch you go  
I kept everythin inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**Disclaimer: I/We own nothing. Just Kathy. For now...**

* * *

Preface

I crouched down, hissing at the topaz-eyed man who'd let my meal get away from me. He walked closer, eyeing my defensive stance, and finally said, "Renesmee... are you okay?"

Chapter 1 - Fear and a New Arrival

_I chanced a quick glance behind me. There were people in pursuit of me. I should never have done this… Running away from the scene of my crime, terror flashed through my eyes. What if the man had a family? How would they deal with this situation? I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and worst of all… No one to eat…_

Gasping, I ran to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, took my shower, and started down the staircase, sighing when I saw the cereal left on the table, on top of a note.

----

_Renesmee;  
We're going hunting for the day, you were so adorable that we didn't want to wake you.  
We'll be back by early afternoon, so please wait patiently._

_By the way – Happy 7th birthday._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

----

It was already my birthday, huh? I suppose I should've seen it coming. The only thing that worried me though, was my dream last night… There was an ominous presence to it, almost as if it were true. The thirst I felt in that dream was as real as what I'd felt when I first… Well, anyways, it was my birthday, and I shouldn't concern myself with these things… Right?  
While I was pondering what life had thrown at me, the doorbell rang, which sent me flying a couple of feet in the air. When I finally managed to gather my wits, I opened the door, expecting Jacob, but seeing… No way.  
"Renesmee! It's been so long since I've last seen you! How've your parents been?" Tanya shrieked, hugging me before I could breathe.  
"Can't…Breathe…Tanya…" I struggled, gasping for breath.  
"Tanya, let her go. Half-humans need air as much as humans do," Eleazar sighed, giving me a reassuring nod once Tanya **finally** released me.  
"So, what brings you guys here? You didn't have to come this far just for me…" I trailed off, noticing a shy girl standing beside Tanya.  
"Well, we finally had the newest addition to our family –"I suddenly rushed back once I heard Tanya's words. I had blood in my veins. Vampires drank blood. I didn't get along very well with non-vegetarians.  
"Relax Renesmee, Kathy's fine as long as you don't bleed."  
"Are you sure? I really don't want to turn into a full vampire **or** die."  
"I'm fine," Kathy spoke up. As soon as she began talking, she reminded me of myself. I could tell we'd get to be great friends… Or would we?

* * *

**I suppose it's kind of short, sorry about that. Please review so we know what to improve, add, or _learn_. I'll try to have Chapter 2 up by tomorrow**

**- Teka  
**


End file.
